


Day 4: Christmas Blues

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tour, Confessions, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, On Tour At Christmas, Ryden, Rydon, Sad Brendon, Scheming Spencer, Spencer's POV, brendon's pov, spencer is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Panic! are on tour over the Christmas period and Brendon is finding it difficult being away from home. Ryan is only too eager to help take his mind off things.





	Day 4: Christmas Blues

_It was Christmas Eve and Panic! at the disco were on tour. To say that Brendon wasn't happy was an understatement, he hated that they were touring straight through the Christmas period. He knew his career choice would take him away from his family but this was outright ridiculous. He missed his family and the joys that Christmas together always brought. Not that Brendon was being ungrateful, he loved his friends (one in particular, not mentioning any names of course. Ryan Ross.) and he loved being in a band with them, it just sucked ass being away from the family on a bus with the one and only thing you'd ever wanted for Christmas but couldn't ever have._

* * *

Spencer POV

Something was up with Brendon. He'd been super quiet all day. None of us were overjoyed by the news that we'd be on tour during Christmas but Brendon had definitely taken it hardest. Not even Ryan could comfort him and Ryan always managed to make him feel better when he was down.

Ryan dropped down on the sofa next to me after yet another failed attempt to cheer Brendon up, which had resulted in him disappearing off to his bunk to be alone. "I've never seen him this down." He sighed, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. I pulled him into a hug "I just feel like I need to do something to make him happy. Ya know?"

I didn't know, but then I wasn't the one madly in love with him so. "There is one thing you could do..." I trailed off, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere but trying all the same. He shook his head. "We've been over this Spence." I just sighed.

Even before he'd admitted his feeling for Brendon to me I'd known they both liked each other more than friends. It was obvious. Even Stevie Wonder would be able to see it, it was that obvious! But no, they were both completely oblivious.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell him." He pulled away from the hug with a huff.  
"I'm not gonna risk my friendship over some stupid crush." I sighed.  
"I'm pretty sure this is more than just a 'stupid crush'." He smiled sadly.  
"It's still not worth losing my best friend over." I shook my head exasperated. If he wasn't going to do anything about this then I would have to do it myself.

* * *

Brendon pov

I'd finally calmed down from my silent sob-athon when I realised it was eleven fifty-five pm. The bus was completely silent so I could only assume the others had already gone to bed.

I slipped out of my bunk to head to the bathroom so I could have a shower but found the way blocked by a giant box with a large brick on top of it. I lifted the brick off with a considerable amount of effort and pulled the lid up to find Ryan awkwardly squashed up in it, the look of relief that flooded his features told me he'd been in there for a while.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my back and was shoved so hard that I fell headfirst into the box, landing awkwardly on top of Ryan. We were plunged into darkness as the lid was replaced. "Tell him Ryan, or you're not getting out of there." Spencer's voice floated through to us.  
"Fuck." He mumbled.

We stayed in silence for what felt like forever but was probably only really a few minutes at most. "So..." I said in an attempt to break the silence and to distract myself from how unbelievably close we were in that moment. I could actually feel his breath against my cheek we were so squashed up. "Looks like we could be in here a while..." He mumbled awkwardly.  
"Yeah... or you could just tell me whatever it is Spencer wants you to." He sighed miserably.   
"I can't tell you. You'll hate me." He whispered.  
"I mean it, Ryan." Spencer yelled. "Neither of you are getting out until you've told him."

I fidgeted slightly so that both my arms were free and clicked the button on my watch that activated the back-light, illuminating the entire box. _Two minutes to twelve._

Now more comfortable, I glanced over to Ryan who looked close to tears. "Come on Ry, just tell me. It can't be that bad." He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to escape before he scrubbed it away furiously. "Just promise me you won't, like, kick me out of the band or something." _Like I could ever do that!_  
"I promise." He took a deep breath before mumbling  
"IloveyouBrendonandIalwayshave."It came out in a barely comprehendible rush but my body still froze in response.   
"Say it again." I whispered. He only gave me a wary look in response.

The light from my watch went out so that I could only make out the outline of his features. "I love you." I felt myself grinning like an idiot but then realised he couldn't see it. "Please jus-" I cut off whatever he was going to say by pressing my lips to what I thought were his. I pulled away from his shocked form and rested my forehead against his "I love you too."

I pressed our lips together for a second time and received an instant response, however, it was short-lived as we were rudely interrupted by the sudden reappearance of the light as the box was opened and Spencer's face appeared.

He was grinning, a lot. "I told you so." I glanced at a bright red Ryan who was glaring up at him. "Merry Christmas you two." He winked and walked off. I glanced at my watch to see it was two minutes past twelve._ So it is Christmas_.

I chuckled before grabbing the top of the box and pulling it back shut. "So where were we?" I felt his lips brush up against mine once more.  
"Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
